captainnfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. and Mrs. Mother Brain
"Mr. and Mrs. Mother Brain" is a Season 1 episode of Captain N: The Game Master. It is the eighth episode of both the season and the series. The episode was written by Jeffrey Scott. Plot summary Simon's plan to use one of Kid Icarus' love arrows to make Lana fall in love with him backfires - and he finds himself in love with Mother Brain! As Lana, Kevin, and Duke brave the deadly Forest of Forgetfulness, Kid Icarus and Mega Man begin scaling Mount Icarus, in search of the arrow maker who may have an antidote to cure Simon. Character appearances (Numbers indicate order of appearance.) Trivia * In terms of the order the episodes (presumably) take place, this is Kevin's first visit to Castlevania. * The theme song was "White Wedding" by Billy Idol. It would also be used in the corresponding Super Mario Brothers Super Show. Errors Animation * Kevin's Zapper is gray during his initial encounter with the Count. * When escaping back to Metroid with Simon, Mother Brain laughs but her mouth doesn't move. Continuity * When Kid Icarus picks up a heart while he and Mega Man fight their way across Mount Icarus, his body glows like it's some kind of power up, which his next arrow glowing and killing the giant serpent with one shot would further indicate. Hearts act as money in his game. Logic * Why would Mother Brain suddenly be interested in talking peace with the N Team? ** She was never interested in peace talks. It was all a ploy to double cross Lana and take over the palace. If Simon hadn't been hit by the love arrow and provided a diversion, it could been a lot worse. * So how does the Forest of Forgetfulness work exactly? Everyone has a ton of amnesia during their first few seconds, but when they fall off the bridge, their memories all seem to suddenly return. * So it's possible to shoot the ground and cause an earthquake to make zombies disappear? Granted, there could be a fault line or something under the castle, but that still doesn't explain the zombies all suddenly vanishing. * How does Mega Man have the exact time that the Love Arrow's effects will be made permanent? * So what was Kid Icarus doing with that Love Arrow in the first place when he had no Antidote Arrow? As a member of the N Team, it seems highly doubtful that he runs around playing Cupid in his spare time. Variants and alterations *Cut down and aired as a 15 minute episode in Season 3. *Originally a cover of White Wedding by Billy Idol played when Mother Brain and her minions prepared for the wedding. Other airings and DVD distributions saw the song replaced with the instrumental version of Mega Move.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_w29lNWrAYk&list=PL5991D998BAD6306F&index=2 External Links * " " at IMDb Category:episodes Category:episodes that aired on The Family Channel Category:episodes that aired on YTV Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes animated by Dongyang Animation